


Cover art for "In Your Honor"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the wonderful fic by Black_Betty.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/45791760508/in-an-effort-to-wake-my-muse-out-of-hibernation-i">Also on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "In Your Honor"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475022) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 




End file.
